1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
In this specification, a semiconductor device designates all types of devices that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics; a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic unit, a memory device, an imaging device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (e.g., a thin film solar cell and an organic thin film solar cell), and an electronic device are each an embodiment of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention has been focused on a technique for formation of a transistor using a semiconductor thin film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface. The transistor is used in a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) or an image display device (also simply referred to as a display device). A silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film applicable to a transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention.
For example, a technique for formation of a transistor using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide semiconductor as an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In recent years, demand for integrated circuits in which semiconductor elements such as miniaturized transistors are integrated with high density has risen with increased performance and reductions in the size and weight of electronic devices.
[Reference]